


The Lives and Times of the Bull Sharks

by Procrastination_Writer



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrastination_Writer/pseuds/Procrastination_Writer
Summary: A continuation of the AU I created in the Chapters 2&3 of my 'Black Clover Week' fic.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Lives and Times of the Bull Sharks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Noelle came to be with the Bull Sharks.

Noelle woke up confused and in minor pain.

Why was she in pain? Had Solid decided to attack her in her sleep?

She tries to sit and take a good look at herself. The bandages on her tail and left arm have her frowning. Why did they need to be bandaged?

And where was she? The room she was in was unfamiliar both in design and material, the dark smooth-looking surface so unlike the bright-colored coral that makes the Silva Palace.

What happened? How did she get here?

Fear runs down her spine. Had she been kidnapped?! Was that what happened?!

She shook her head. No. That's not it. Sure she was only one Mermaid, but she would have been restrained if that were the case.

Unless her kidnappers were very sure she couldn't swim away.

"Oh, you're awake thank goodness!" Noelle turned at that and saw a pink-haired Mer (and how had Noelle missed her, when she has such a bright red tail?!) poke her head outside of the room Noelle was in, "CHARMY! Is there enough for someone else to join us?"

Noelle guesses that 'Charmy' is the one doing the offended 'LA!' she hears from outside before a confirmation comes.

Her... caretaker? Turn back and Noelle can see what she looks like. She doesn't have any scales is the first thing Noelle notices. The second is that she's wearing the most immodest top she's ever seen, only being covered due to the layers of the sheer fabric.

The third thing is that she has a very nice smile, and it's directed at Noelle.

"If you want, you can eat here but it's more fun eating with other people." She paused, "Also you need some sun on you dearie, you look nearly as pale as Gordon."

And Noelle... Noelle wants that. Eating with others, being around others. With her siblings out so often Noelle was always alone, and unless Nozel came home (very rare these days), Nebra and Solid didn't allow her to eat with them. So she nods.

The mermaid smile grows "Excellent, can you swim or do you need help?"

(It's shameful but Noelle feels a bit lopsided for some reason and does need help.)

* * *

The outside is brighter than what she's used to. Looking up and sees that for the first time in her life she can see the surface of the water. She should be nervous about that fact.

She looks around to see a multitude of sunken ships around her and the most varied group of merfolk she has ever seen.

"Wow, your tail is so pretty!" That makes her turn. Was that a human?! He didn't have a tail but he was speaking and breathing in water. How odd...

And yet the only thing that came out of her mouth was a, "Really?!" Because her tail... has been a ragged mess since she was 7 years old, the original silver color gone replaced by a dull grey and the pink sheen non-existent anymore. It's not pretty. 

The boy nods, his smile wide and Noelle doesn't know what the warm feeling in her chest is, but it feels fantastic, "I don't have one, so seeing how different they can be is amazing!"

Her heart feels like it's going to beat out of her chest. "W... well of course it is! I'm royalty after all!"

He laughs and Noelle feels her stomach flip.

"Hey, hey, wanna fight with me?!" She looks to the owner of the voice to see a blond Mer move towards her, his tail so similar to her own. And she remembers.

She remembers Solid calling out to her, and swimming away from him. Remembers pain and the smell of blood. Of turning around and seeing one of her fins in her brother's hand. Of his smile and how scared it made her. Everything is a blur after that but she remembers that she managed to hit him and swim away. And she swam and swam and swam until she felt darkness closing on her.

She's panicking and that weirdly smiling face is replaced by her brother's sneering one and she's about to make a run for it when another voice sounds out "Don't be a dumbass, let the girl be for the moment."

She turns and gulps. The owner of the voice is familiar, she's seen him around the capital, the black armband on his left arm identifying him as a Shoal Captain.

An Apex Predator...

...Who had his attention on her...

"You caused quite the spectacle really, from what I've been told." She winces at that and the Mershark smirks, "Your family has quite the control damage to do. It makes me wonder about how Princelin' is going to deal with it."

"Anyway," He stood up "Welcome to the Bull Sharks, you can stay as long as you want."

Noelle blinked as he swam away. As long as she wanted uh? She looked at the Mers that were around her and smiled.

That didn't sound so bad really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slid is horrid no matter the AU.


End file.
